


The Choice is Obvious

by rev_lady_mal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_lady_mal/pseuds/rev_lady_mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland makes Belarus an offer. She flatly refuses him. The possibilities of this pairing could hurt your brain. I know it does mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice is Obvious

"Like, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Belarus looked over her shoulder at Poland walking toward her. She bent back over the row of cabbages she was busy hoeing. She could care less to hear anything he had to say to her, and she could tell by the arrogant tone of voice he was about to say something stupid.

Poland frowned; Belarus appeared to just totally ignore him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The girl stopped working but still didn't turn around. "You can talk, doesn't mean I want to listen."

Poland stared at her back. "Turn around and face me girl!"

Belarus still didn't want to, but decided the sooner she did the sooner he would leave her alone. She slowly turned around and stood before him, resting on the hoe in her hands. "What is it, I have work to do."

Poland gazed at her momentarily before spinning slowly around in front of her. "What do you think of my new clothes? Don't they look totally fabulous on me?"

He wore a colorful new żupan made of the finest Persian crimson with a large sword hanging from a new belt of richly tooled leather. She noticed Poland also wore new boots; the matching cap on his head sported two large black feathers.

Belarus gave him an expressionless gaze looking at him from feathered head to fashionably booted toe. He looked very fine in his new clothes. "You look very handsome Polska, for a prancing peacock."

Poland frowned, but something glittered in his eyes and his expression changed to a slow, calculating smile. "You think I'm handsome? That's good to know."

Belarus returned to hoeing around the cabbages. "I'm busy, Polska, go find someone else to strut in front of."

"I'm not here to strut. I'm here to inform you I've come to a decision. About you."

"I don't care, go away."

"Maybe not yet, but you're going to care." Poland watched her work and frowned. "Did you hear me?" The girl continued to hoe around the cabbages. He stomped around her so he stood in front of her. "Are you listening to me?"

"No, I'm not. Go away." Belarus repeated, her hoe attacked the ground with her irritation. "In case you haven't noticed, some of us actually work around here, instead of wasting time and money on unnecessary things."

Poland looked at the simple dress Belarus wore. "Never mind that, as I said before I have come to a decision about you. You are going to come and live with me."

She stopped hoeing and slowly looked at him, an incredulous on her face. "What?"

Poland gazed into her face. "You are going to come and live with me now."

"Since when? I live with Litva."

"Since I said so, and like, don't argue with me. I'm totally better than Litva anyway."

Belarus' mouth dropped open. "Hardly!"

"Yes I am. He's a dog compared to me!" Poland drew himself up as tall as he could. "The choice is obvious for you. Stop this nonsense and come live with me in my house."

"I don't want to live with you; I'm fine where I am."

Poland couldn't hide his irritation with the girl much longer. "Like, why are you being so unreasonable? This is totally to your advantage, don't you get that?"

"It's totally my advantage to be your slave, just like you treated my sister? My sister who is gone now, thanks to you being a jerk!" Belarus spun around and stomped over to the next row of cabbages.

Poland stared at the girl. How dare she talk to him that way! "You may get away with speaking to that bum Litwa like this, but it doesn't work with me! I treated Ukraine the same way I would treat any rebellious wife."

"She rebelled because of how you treated her, you idiot." Belarus stabbed at the ground with her hoe. "And tell me, Polska, since when do you even notice I exist?"

"What? I totally notice you!"

"Oh really. You have a funny way of showing it. I think this is the first time you've exchanged more than a few words with me, and usually it's a command of some kind." She looked at him. "Oh wait, you commanded me to come live with you, so nothing has changed."

Poland glared at her head. "How is it even possible for you to be more, like, disrespectful than your older sister? You're worse than she is!" He mused it was probably from years of living in Lithuania's house. He would soon fix that.

Belarus rolled her eyes. "It comes from having to put up from you. For the last time go away Polska! I'm not interested in you, or your proposal."

"You're actually telling me no."

"Oh, look at who finally listens to someone other than himself for a change. Correct, I am telling you no." She stopped hoeing and put her hand on her hip. "You don't even like me, why do you want me to live with you?"

"I like you! I like, totally like you!"

Belarus spun around and glared at him. "Liar! Since when?"

Poland's mouth opened and closed. "Just believe me, okay? I've noticed, and I like you. Now stop this silly arguing at once."

"If you don't want to argue with me, stop making silly demands and go away already." Belarus grabbed the hoe with both hands and went back to work. "What reason other than you need someone to cook and clean for you would you want me to live with you," she smirked, bending over to pull a weed and toss it away. "Perhaps you want to double your wardrobe?"

Poland's eyes narrowed at her angrily, thinking she's gone too far. "Are you suggesting I wear women's clothes? How dare you insult me!" He was angry now. "The last thing I need from you is like, your mangy rags on my body! Yuck!" He shuddered, gazing at the plain dress she wore for working. "I don't think I want you after all. You are rebellious and poor mannered. You live with an animal, and it shows!"

"Then we agree on something, I know I don't want you!" Belarus was seething inside from his insults. She angrily spun around and flung her hoe at him in a single motion.

Poland screeched as he tried to dodge out of the way of the hoe, but the dirt covered end struck against his shoulder, scraping a long, dirty scratch across his new żupan. The hat fell from his head and landed in the damp, freshly turned garden soil next to him as he tripped over a cabbage and landed face first in the dirt. He pulled his head up and glared at her retreating back. "Get back here! Look what you've done to me, you … you SLUT!"

Belarus looked over her shoulder and gave him a withering glare as she stomped away from him with angry, long strides. "Oh, now I'm a slut because I refused you? What amazing logic you have! Idiot" She stormed away, her only happy thought was that his new, expensive clothes were ruined.

Lithuania stood still from his vantage point along the side of the barn, watching Poland pull himself out of the dirt as he grabbed his filthy hat and glared at the broken feathers before shaking the dirt off and stomping away; screaming about what a horrible, ungrateful little brat she was and how he would make her pay. When he was out of sight, Lithuania hugged the basket of mushrooms to his chest as he walked around the barn and toward the house. A happy smile on his face grew with each step.


End file.
